


Fractured Ambition

by PassionateKey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adults, Leaving Home, Returning Home, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateKey/pseuds/PassionateKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison leaves behind everyone she loves after graduation because it's about time and she really needs to get out before she loses her mind, again. (She's not running, she just needs time) 4 years later though Allison begins to realize that someone she left behind might have followed her in all that luggage she carries around that she can't begin to sort through. So she goes back home, and maybe, maybe things will work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So right now it's not Stiles/Allison, but it will be, later.

It had been 4 year, 6 months, and 3 days since Allison had left Beacon Hills. 4 years, 6 months, and 3 days since graduation, saying goodbye to her dad, kissing Scott one last time, promising Lydia she'd keep in touch, giving Isaac her key to the apartment he would be moving into, and handing Stiles her copy of the Bestiary. 4 years, 6 months, and 3 days that Allison had relished in the opportunity to discover herself, to build herself back up, to become a whole new Allison Argent that wasn't surrounded by unnecessary love triangle, and werewolves, and serious bruises from rolling around fighting monsters. 

It had all been quite a paradise for her, being able to go off to college, to start over. Of course it had it's downs, she missed her father, but he always visited her on holidays and whenever he could. She also missed Lydia, late night Skype calls could only go so far. But what surprised her the most was the amount of longing she had for Stiles. It hadn't surprised her that she missed the once hyper-active boy, they had grown extremely closer after the whole Nogitsune possessing both of them, but when Allison had left Beacon Hills she had been brokenhearted about Isaac and possibly still in love with Scott, to notice the big Stiles-shaped whole missing in her heart. 

Still, months after moving into her shiny new apartment in Boston and enjoying the beautiful fall from BU's campus, something seemed to be missing in her life. Allison didn't know what it was until about a year later when she woke up groggy and confused, next to a body who belonged to a guy she didn't remember 's name, who looked a lot like a sarcastic boy she used to know. Allison rushed home in a panic from her sudden realization that for the past year she'd only been having casual one night stands with boys with pale skin, beautiful brown eyes, dark hair, and moles littered across their face. The sudden empty feeling in her stomach had her lurching towards the bathroom and she promised herself she would never drink again.

Two months later she had met Jeff. He had been funny and wore strictly plaid shirts with comic t's underneath. They lasted six months before Allison realized he wasn't actually funny but pretentious and mean.

Next was Austin. He was cute and smart and sometimes when he was reading he would get so into the book in his lap that he wouldn't notice as his glasses slid off he nose and onto the now blurry pages. They lasted nine months before Allison realized that you shouldn't date writers with daddy issues.

Then came Greg, who was sarcastic and rarely slept, he lasted five months. Then Andrew, who worked as a mechanic and had a Jeep named Susie, four months. Then Lance, who burned when they went to the beach and loved curly fries, three months. Finally three years and five months after initially leaving Beacon Hills behind she met John, who was smart and funny, and had a vast collection of plaid shirts. John who loved comics and who wanted to be an FBI agent. John who had more moles then Allison could count. John who would sometimes sit very still as he drifted off and would sometimes not be able to sit at all. John who reminded Allison all to much of Stiles. 

It was now a 4 years, 6 months, and 3 days since Allison had left Beacon Hills. 1 month and 3 days since she and John had split. 

And now 4 years, 6 months, and 4 days later, Allison was ruffly one day from arriving back in Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, the next one won't be, hopefully!

Stiles knew that as soon as he let her go it was the biggest fucking mistake he made, besides growing his hair out in his early teens-but that was a phase and everyone did it. It was all because Stiles didn't need anything else to make him feel like a shit friend after the whole Nogitsune incident and his loyalty to Scott.

His _loyalty_.

What would Scott have thought about Stiles' so called loyalty as his best friend dreamed about kissing the callused fingers of his ex-first love. Or have thought about all the nights she danced through Stiles dreams and all the mornings he would wake up with an ache in his nether regions from the ghost of her lips running down his chest. And what hurt Stiles most was that his best friend would just give him a lopsided smile and tell him it was okay.

Loyalty be dammed, Scott deserved a better best friend.

And even 3 years, 6 months, and 5 days after the night that seared itself into Stiles' mind, he couldn't help but feel guilty about what he had done to his best friend. A night that he was positive the graceful huntress was probably repulsed by, if the speed she had bolted from his apartment was any clue to hint him in.

After that night Stiles returned like a coward with his tail tucked between his legs, and if Isaac or Scott suspected anything, they kept their mouths shut.

So now 3 years, 6 months, and 5 days since he memorized the way her body arched to his touch and the sounds she made bundled deep in sweaty sheets, Stiles could do nothing more but duck into his fathers office and pretend to busy himself as he caught a glimpse of that brunette bob that belonged to none other than the huntress that haunted his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post a very petty note here about a comment I received but I decided against it and figured this mention of it was petty enough.

There was no welcoming party when she arrived at the small Beacon Hills airport, which Allison knew was because no one in Beacon Hills _knew_  of her return, but it still made her heart ache as she piled into her taxi. Her dad had been elated when she'd stumbled into the house he'd bought after she left, she guessed the only reason he hadn't cried of joy was because Isaac had been gaping from the kitchen doorway.

The new house was foreign to her, it was cold and had pointy corners and tears threatened to spill as she felt the loneliness of not belonging. Eventually Isaac had shut his mouth long enough to embrace her in a heart whelming hug that made her heart ache even more. She missed this kind of affection in Boston.

When Isaac finally untangled himself from her, Allison felt a low tug that wanted to pull him back, but she refrained from grabbing at his wrist. She did however notice that he wasn't the same long legged Isaac she had once known. The years had done good to him, he'd filled out, was a bit wider then he had been when she left. He didn't look like a scared boy anymore, the paleness of his eyes didn't scream _don't hurt me_ , but shone determination and growth. His eyes looked young and happy, his hair growing close to his head, Allison felt as if she could find lose herself again in that mouth. It pained her to know that she had missed Isaac grow up. 

Her father had changed too, not as much as Isaac, but he looked more like a stay at home dad now then a hunter. She new he didn't do much of _the job_ anymore, only helping the McCall pack with research and information, but the cold hardness that had once surrounded his eyes and his heart had long since melted away. Now he looked like a man who was happy to have his daughter back and could probably die knowing she made it.

After the welcoming Hello's and the answering of all the questions Isaac showed Allison to the guest room. The bed from her old room sat dormant in the middle, the walls were painted a similar shade too, it almost looked as if she'd never left. But Allison knew it wasn't _her_ room. After placing her bags inside, she told her father she was going out to see Lydia, after happily handing her his keys she slipped out. As she made her way to her father's car she heard Isaac's faint voice on the phone, probably with Scott, _She's really home_.

* * *

Allison sat in her car for five minutes after arriving at Lydia's house, she sat in silence wondering if her coming back so suddenly, with no warning, was actually a good idea. Eventually she mustered up the courage to walk up to Lydia's door and knock. 

The look on Lydia's face as she swung the door open was a cross between tearful joy and murderous thinking. Allison could see Lydia contemplating whether to hug her or strangle her. Eventually, and thankfully, she settled for the former. Lydia's hug awakened the soft pull she had felt with Isaac, but this time when Lydia pulled away, Allison allowed herself to pull her back. They stood in Lydia's doorway until the soft hum of an engine dying behind them pulled them apart.

Scott walked up the few steps to where Lydia and Allison where standing, arm to arm, eyes cast down the whole way, he didn't look up at Allison until he was standing right in front of her. They blinked at each other for a couple of seconds before Scott broke out in a grin and grabbed Allison in the most loving embrace she had received yet, besides her fathers.

"Imissedyou," he muffled into her hair.

Allison felt the tug at her heart and the tears, but pushed them back as Scott let go of her.

"We should go inside," he grinned.

* * *

Inside Lydia walked around nervously cleaning, while Scott just grinned at her from his seat in front of her. Allison had never seen Lydia so nervous in her own home before, and after 5 minutes of watching her fidget, Scott sighed and walked over to her. He put his arm on her lovingly, and besides everything Allison couldn't help but smile at her best friend for finding that never ending love with the man she never could. Scott whispered calming words that Allison couldn't hear, but that got Lydia to relax and join them at the kitchen table.

"Can I  get you anything Ali?"

Allison tried not to react to the nickname that she never really got used too and instead focused on how much the two people in front of her had grown. Scott now sported short, brushed back hair and wore button up shirts, Lydia had updated her on him getting the Vet job after Deaton's retirement. His face was tanner then she remembered and years of dealing with the supernatural had made it rougher. At his right Lydia looked as beautiful as ever. Her hair was longer then it had been when Allison left and she still wore it in carefree braids, but somehow with the age they looked mature instead of childish. Lydia hadn't changed much besides the toned down wardrobe and regal posture she now sported, she was now a surgeon at the Beacon Hills hospital, having graduated early, top of her class.

"No, I'm okay Lyds." She smiled as genuinely as she could.

They sat there, silence hanging heavy above their heads before Scott spoke up.

"So, Allison, what brings you back to town?"

The question was innocent enough, but Allison could see the worried looks passed between the couple.

"Well, it's the summer before graduation and, I just, I thought it was time to come back home." She leaned forward, leaving out the part that tied Stiles into all of it. "I missed you guys," she muttered before looking up at two of her closest friends. The tears in their eyes was enough reassurance to remind Allison that she had made the right choice in coming home.

Allison cleared her throat and sat up straight. "So," she smiled wide. "What did I miss?" Scott and Lydia shared a smile. "Tell me everything."

 


End file.
